Losing the Fight
by SciFiMan
Summary: *Completed* The Decepticons are ready to conquer Cybertron. Can the Autobots mount a resistance. Please Review.
1. Part I

Losing the Fight  
by SciFiMan  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Disclaimer: I do not own the Transformers. I own the toys, but I don't own the legal stuff. Now that we have that out of the way. Enjoy the story. I do, however, own my character- Rev. He transforms into a Chevy Tahoe (don't own Chevy either. Wish i did.)  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Historians Note: This story takes place after the second season, and before the Movie. Characters from the Movie do appear.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
It is the year 2003, the war between the Autobots and the Decepticons wages on. Fortunately for the Autobots, help has arrived. A group from Cybertron, the Autobots home planet, has just landed on Earth. They are led by Ultra Magnus.  
  
"Magnus, it's good to see you again old friend." Said Optimus Prime as he greeted the robots exiting the shuttle.  
  
"It's good to see you too. What's the situation like?"  
  
"Not good. The Decepticons are somehow getting stronger everyday, and we can't find their energy source. We wouldn't have made it much longer without help." Suddenly, Prime and Magnus were hit really hard.  
  
"Sorry about that." Hot Rod yelled as he drove away.  
  
"Magnus, why did you have to bring him?"  
  
"Not my choice." He turned to the shuttle. "Blurr, go get Hot Rod."  
  
"Allright,Magnusyoucancountonmetodoit,i'lldoit.i'lldoit." Blurr said really fast as he transformed and sped off.   
  
"I don't think I've seen action away from Cybertron in at least twenty years." said Kup as he exited the shuttle. "But it is great to see you guys again. We were all really worried when we didn't here from you. Now where did that idiot Hot Rod go off to?"  
  
"I sent Blurr to go get him." Magnus said.  
  
"I hope we can make something out of that boy." Then Arcee and Springer exited the shuttle. After a few minutes of talking, and after finding Hot Rod, Optimus took the robots on a tour of the base.  
  
"We hope to start work on an ultimate base." said Optimus. "We are going to call it Autobot City."   
  
"Optimus," yelled Trailbreaker, "Decepticon activity detected about ten miles from here."  
  
"Assemble a strike force and roll out." A few minutes later, Trailblazer returned with Jazz, Ironhide, Ratchet, Prowl, Mirage, Hound, Sideswipe, and Sunstreaker.   
  
"Magnus, would you and the others like to join us?" Optimus asked.  
  
"We'll help."  
  
"Autobots, transform and roll out."  
====================================================  
  
Within a few minutes, the Autobots reached the Decepticons. Optimus had planned a sneak attack, but Hot Rod ruined that. Megatron felt the blast and saw the Autobots approaching.  
  
"Decepticons, attack!" Megatron transformed into his gun mode and went into Soundwave's hand.  
  
"Ravage, Rumble, Lazerbeak, Frenzy, Ratbat, eject." soundwave said in his monotone voice. "Operation: Destruction." The five cassettes ejected from Soundwave and transformed.   
  
Starscream and the others Decepticon jets transformed and went kamikaze. Thundercracker barreled into Hound and sent him flying into Kup.  
  
"Constructicons, form Devastator." Megatron commanded. The six robots combined into one. The Autobots were in trouble. Devastator grabbed Mirage and ripped his head off. Then Ultra Magnus rammed into Devastator causing him to seperate into the individual Constructicons.  
  
"Ironhide, duck!" Jazz yelled as he shot Skywarp out of the air.  
  
"Look out, Jazz!" Ironhide then returned the favor by blasting Swindle. All of a sudden, a lot jets came out of nowhere.   
  
"What in the heck are these things?" Prowl asked as he started to shoot them down.  
  
"Do you like my new jet drones?" asked Megatron. "I made them especcially for you." He laughed maniacally as he let off a few shots at Optimus. The drones pummeled the Autobot forces. Trailbreaker, Ratchet and Hound took critical hits. The Autobots chances looked slim.   
  
"You know what?" Springer asked. "I have better things to do tonight than die. Blurr, got any thermal charges?"  
  
"Sure.ButcanIaskwhatyou'redoing?canI?canI?What'stheplan?"  
  
"You're fast. Get in there, plant the charges and get out of there as fast as only you can."  
  
"Willdo.Youcancountonmetodoit." blurr was able to get the charges planted, but a jet drone hit him and caused him to get caught in the blast. Things weren't looking good.  
  
"Me Grimlock hate Decepticons." The Dinobots had arrived. They had the brute force the Autobots needed. Within a few minutes, all the jet drones were destroyed."  
  
"Thank you." said Optimus.  
  
"No problem. Me Grimlock like smash Decepticons."  
  
"What in the world are those things?" Arcee asked.  
  
"These are the Dinobots." Said Jazz. "They're our one up on the Decepticons."  
  
"Are they like us? Is that their transformation mode." The Dinobots then transformed into their robot moded. "That answers my question."  
  
"Autobots," Optimus said, "We have to get to the base. We must tend to the injured and mourn the lost. Ironhide, get Mirage." Ironhide transformed into his van mode and the body of Mirage was placed into him. Deeply saddened, the Autobots returned to base.  
  
====================================================  
  
"How did it go?" asked Bumblebee.  
  
"Not good." said Sunstreaker. "We lost Mirage."  
  
"Any severe injuries?"  
  
"Yeah. Ratchet was one of them. Call Wheeljack and the Protectobots." Through the night, the Autobot surgeons worked to repair their friends.   
  
"Jazz, I would like you to go on a special mission for me." said Optimus. "I need you to go to Olympia and retrieve the power core for Autobot City. Take as many Autobots as you need. We can't afford to mess this up."  
  
"I understand, Optimus. I'll tell you who I'm taking in the morning. I need time to think."   
  
"Take all the time you need. You leave the day after tomorrow."  
  
"Alright."  
  
The next day came as the Autobots prepared to begin work on Autobot City. Jazz, in his Porsche mode, drove to Optimus's office. When Jazz entered the office he transformed.  
  
"Good morning, Optimus."  
  
"Have you chosen your team, Jazz?"  
  
"I sure have. I've decided to take nine Autobots besides myself. They are: Kup, Hot Rod, Ironhide, Hound, Trailbreaker, Ratchet, Wheeljack, Blaster, and Rev."  
  
"I like your choices. But why Hot Rod and Rev.?"  
  
"I think Hot Rod can be useful. He did do good against those drones. Rev needs experience. He has a lot of talent and power, but he needs to harness that. Only field experience can do that."  
  
"I understand. Be ready to head out tomorrow."  
  
"Will do."  
  
====================================================  
  
  
The next morning, Jazz and his group transformed and headed for Olympia. Meanwhile, at the base, Optimus was deep in thought.  
  
Was it a good idea to send them on this mission. Optimus thought. If those drones attack, they'll be helpless. Just then, Ultra magnus walked in.  
  
"What can I do for you, Magnus?"  
  
"I just want to know more about Autobot City."  
  
"What do you want to know?"  
  
"Everything. What exactly will it be."  
  
"Autobot City will be a very large base. It will have enough room to station several hundred Autobots." He went on to describe the weapon systems. It would have numerous weapons. It would be able to transform into a defensive mode to take out enemies from all angles. Eventually, It would be able to transform into a robot mode which would be called Metroplex. It would be a great protector like Omega Supreme, but would be more effective becuase it would not be so far away from the base. This is because it would be the base. The base would have advanced scanners. The only way to get in would be to hijack an Autobot shuttle, but luckily those were heavily guarded. Many components were still being developed. One of these was the transformation cog needed to turn Autobot city into Metroplex. It would be completed within a few months. Some of the weapon systems were still being built, but those would be installed in a few days. They also had to work security problems. What about the Space Bridge? Because they were further away from it, how would they secure it. The Decepticons might have more access to Cybertron. That was one thing Optimus did not want. He then called in a few Autobots.  
  
"Huffer, Inferno, Seaspray, Tracks, I want you to guard the Space Bridge. Because we are further away from it, security becomes a problem. I don't want the Decepticons to get a hold of it."  
  
"We'll do our best." Huffer said."  
  
"I don't expect less." said Optimus. They then transformed. Huffer into a small hauling truck, Inferno into a fire truck, Tracks into a sports car, and Seaspray rode on Huffer because he turned into a powerboat. They headed towards the Space Bridge."  
  
====================================================  
  
  
Meanwhile, Jazz and his team were on the road. He wondered if this was a good mission to go on. In the Autobots weakened conditioned, could they survive a Decepticon attack with as few troops as they had. If onlf they could find some energon to power themselves. All they needed now was a lot of luck.   
  
"Jazz, I'm not feeling too good." Said Ironhide. "I'm getting low on energon."   
  
"Unfortunately, the next energon station isn't until Olympia."   
  
"Jazz, I'm picking something up on my scanners." Said Rev. "I think it's Decepticons."   
  
"Autobots, transform and get ready for attack." It took a few minutes, but then the battle erupted. The enemy consisted of Starscream and his jet drones. The Decepticon jets (Skywarp and Thundercracker) were there also. Rev found himself surrounded by several drones, but they were no match for his laser cannons. Blaster decided to add to the fight by ejecting his cassette robots. Ironhide, being his normal self, was having fun blasting Starscream. Hound helped his side by creating hologram copies of him and the other Autobots. A few of the drones blew up because their logic circuits blew. Trailbreaker took a few shots from Thundercracker, then Hot Rod came and helped by blasting Thundercracker.  
  
"Are you all right?" asked Hot Rod.  
  
"I'll be okay. Let's roll." The two then transformed to rejoin the fight, but an explosive from a jet drone seperated them from the group.  
  
Rev continued to gun down jet drones when one of them hit him and Ironhide with a device and they both vanished.  
  
"What's happening Jazz?" asked Ratchet.  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Kup and Wheeljack just dissappeared." Hound said. Then him and Blaster disappeared.  
  
"Ratchet, let's transform and get out of here."  
  
"Good idea Jazz."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Meanwhile, at Autobot headquarters, Optimus was waiting for a status report.   
  
"Ultra Magnus, have you heard anything from Jazz?"  
  
"Not yet."  
  
"What about Huffer?"  
  
"I haven't heard from them either."  
  
"I'm starting to get worried. There is a strong possibility of Decepticon attacks."  
  
"Do you want me to contact Olympia and see if they arrived yet."  
  
"Go do that." Magnus then walked off to the communications room.   
  
"Cliffjumper, open comm lines to Olympia."  
  
"Will do." After a few minutes, Pipes appeared on the screen.  
  
"Pipes, have Jazz and his team arrived yet." asked Magnus.  
  
"I didn't even know they were supposed to be here."  
  
"That's not good. They were supposed to pick up the transformation cog. Be on alert. You might be getting some Decepticon activity really soon."  
  
"We'll be ready for them. Thanks for the heads up." 


	2. Part II

Losing the Fight, Part II  
by: SciFiMan  
  
Author's note: I don't own anything. It all belongs to Hasbro and Takara. Except Rev. He's my own character.  
  
===========================================================================================  
  
Hot Rod awoke to find himself seperated from the group. He then found Trailbreaker.  
  
"Trailbreaker, are you all right?"  
  
"I've been better. Let's transform and head for Olympia."  
  
"Good Idea." The two then transformed and sped off.  
  
"These roads are a murder on my suspension." said Hot Rod.  
  
"These aren't roads. We're ina forest. We have to find the road. When we can make it back to base, you should have Ratchet install a four wheel drive in you. It helped a few other Autobots."  
  
"How far to the road?"  
  
"My scanners tell me about another mile or so. My scanners just picked up company. Get ready to tackle some Decepticons."  
  
"Those are just some human vehicles. Nothing to worry about." The jet then shot him.   
  
"Those are Decepticon seekers." The jets then transformed.   
  
"There is no escape, Autobots." said Starscream. "Jet drones, attack." The drones then appeared and transformed. One of the drones shot Hot Rod's wheels and sent him flying. He transformed and shot the drone down.   
  
"Hot Rod, let's take this fight to the road." said trailbreaker. "Get under my force sheild." The two made it to the road and were able to get better shots in on the jet drones. Unfortunately, the jet drones had better shots in the open as well.  
  
"Trailbreaker, behind you." Trailbreaker turned and shot down two drones.   
  
"ther's too many of them." said Trailbreaker. "Transform, and roll out." the two sped off as the drones followed them. All of a sudden, the drones started to fall out of the sky.  
  
"No need to fear, Skyfire's here. I'm going to land. Get in." After Trailbreaker and Hot Rod got into Skyfire, he took off. "Hold on. I still have to deal with Starscream, Skywarp, and Thundercracker." Skyfire turned around and shot at the Decepticon jets.  
  
"Decepticons, retreat." yelled Starscream as the Decepticon jets headed off in failure.  
  
"Optimus told me to llok for you. What happened?"  
  
"We were attacked by those jet drones." said Trailbreaker. "We all got seperated. We were on our way to Olympia to get the transformation cog for Autobot City."   
  
"Let's go get it then." said Skyfire.  
  
"We have to find the others first." said Hot Rod.   
  
"Let's go." said Skyfire.  
  
  
===========================================================================================  
  
Jazz and Ratchet made it to Olympia. Sunstreaker came to greet them.  
  
"Hey guys, what's up?"  
  
"We were attacked by the Decepticons." said Jazz. "Our group got seperated. We were hoping to meet up with them here, but obviously, we're the first ones here. We tried to contact everyone, but we haven't had any luck."  
  
"Who was in the group?"  
  
"Trailbreaker, Hot Rod, Rev, Kup, Hound, Ironhide, Blaster, and Wheeljack."  
  
"We shoud probably contact optimus and report our status." said Ratchet.  
  
"Good idea, Ratchet." said Jazz. "Sunstreaker, can you take us to your communications area?"  
  
"Sure. Follow me." A while later, they came to room filled with Autobots.   
  
"We're glad to see you guys." said Pipes. "Prime told me you guys were on your way. You guys should probably get in touch with him. He's pretty worried about you guys."  
  
"That's what we came to do." said Jazz.  
  
"I have the line ready." said Brawn.  
  
"Jazz to Optimus Prime. Do you read me?"  
  
"I hear you Jazz. What is the status of your team?"  
  
"I don't know. Me and Ratchet are the only ones here."  
  
"We need to find them. Hold on, I'm getting another call in." A few minutes later, Prime came up again. "That was Skyfire. He found Trailbreaker and Hot Rod. They're coming back to base. Bring the tranformation cog after you recharge. I also need you to bring some Autobot troops with you."  
  
"Will do Prime. We'll be back soon." Jazz than turned to the Autobots in the room. "It's everyone's lucky day. When me and Ratchet go back to base, Optimus wants us to bring you guys with us. We have to defeat the Decepticons." Cheers rang out as the Autobots went to recharge for the trip to Autobot City.  
  
  
===========================================================================================  
  
The Decepticons jets passed by Hound, but didn't see him becuase of Hound's hologram.  
  
"That should do it, Blaster."  
  
"Thanks, Hound. I couldn't move at all."  
  
"You're lucky to even be alive after landing on the tree branch. It went right through your chest cavity."  
  
"I'm just lucky you could patch me up."  
  
"Can you transform?" Hound asked as he transformed."  
  
"I think so." It was slow, but Blaster did it.  
  
"I wonder how the others are doing." said Hound.  
  
"I don't know, but we're not to good. Keep up your hologram, and let's go back to headguarters."  
  
"Blaster, my long range scanners are picking up something. It's Autobots." Hound then let his hologram fade. "I'll transform and let them know we're here." Hound transformed just as Jazz and the others arrived.   
  
"Hound, are you all right?" asked Jazz.  
  
"I've been better, but Blaster needs heavy repairs."  
  
"Just put in me." said Ratchet who walked up and transformed into ambulance mode. Hound then loaded Blaster into Ratchet.  
  
"What's the plan, Jazz?"  
  
"We need bring this back to base and get ready for Decepticons."  
  
"Heard from the rest of the team yet?"  
  
"Skyfire found Trailbreaker and Hot Rod. They went back to base after dealing with a few jet drones. We still don't know where Kup, Ironhide, Wheeljack, and Rev are."  
  
"All right, let's go." Hound and Jazz then transformed and all the Autobots then headed toward the base.  
  
  
===========================================================================================  
  
Kup and Wheeljack had been walking through the dense forest for some time now and were more lost than they had been.  
  
"You know," said Kup, "This reminds me of the time on Ghonor 7. Me and a few of my soldiers were lost for three weeks before a party of Decepticons found us."  
  
"Shut up!" said Wheeljack. "Do you always have to tell your old stories. They're starting to really annoy me, and I can't even hear myself compute."  
  
"Sorry about that."  
  
"When we get back to the base, I'll get you better acquainted with the Dinobots. They'll love your stories. Right now, I have to think, and you're not helping. Does your radio still work."  
  
"Let's see. Kup to Jazz, do you read me." Only static came up. "Sorry, I got nothing."  
  
"Let's go." They then transformed and rolled off. After a few more minutes, they finally found the road just in time to find jet drones.  
  
"Autobots targeted. Destroy them." A storm of laser fire fell down on the two Autobots. Kup pulled out his rifle and shot down two of them. Wheeljack was taken down when a jet drone barreled right into him. Kup leaned Wheeljack on his back and transformed so Wheeljack would be in the bed of his pickup mode. Kup then sped off toward Autobot City. The jet drones continued to follow them. One of them shot Kup's tires and sent him flying. He transformed and shot down several drones. One of the drones came and grabbed Wheeljack while Kup was busy with the jet drones. Kup noticed the drone fly off, but it was too late. The other drones then flew off. Jazz and the other Autobots came up to him and transformed.  
  
"How are doing, Kup?" asked Jazz.  
  
"I'll be fine. The jet drones got Wheeljack."  
  
"That's not good."  
  
"I see you guys got the transformation circuitry for Autobot City."  
  
"We're heading back to base to get ready for the Decepticons. We think Megatron is getting ready for something and we need to strike before we're caught off guard. Prime called all Autobots to base. We have no one working at Olympia right now except for the humans, but they can take care of themselves. We need to concentrate the Decepticons in one spot. So transform, and let's roll out. We'll have to get Wheeljack later, but I wish we could do it now. Unfortunately, Decepticon activity is too high." The Autobots then transformed and continued toward the base.  
  
  
===========================================================================================  
  
Rev and Ironhide found the road and were on their way to Autobot City.   
  
"Ironhide, what's the action like here on earth?"  
  
"Not usually as intense as this. The Decepticons are up to something big and I want to start busting transistors."  
  
"What are the humans like?"  
  
"Most of them are pretty nice to us, but a few still won't accept us after almost twenty years."  
  
"I thought you guys were here for millions of years."  
  
"We were inactive until 1984. The volcano we landed in was what reactivated us."  
  
"My scanners are picking up something."  
  
"Finally some action. Let's transform and hide in the forest to ambush the Decepticons."  
  
They saw some jets land and transform. They didn't waste any time in their ambush. The Decepticon seekers were quickly forced to retreat. After that, Jazz and the Autobots found Ironhide and Rev.  
  
"You two all right?" asked Jazz.  
  
"A little dinged up, but ok." said Rev.  
  
"We need to get the transformation cog back to base so we can activate the city's defense mode. We also need to find a way to save Wheeljack from the Decepticons."  
  
"Where's the rest of the group?" asked Ironhide.  
  
"Hot Rod and Trailbreaker were picked up by Skyfire and Blaster is in the back of Ratchet."  
  
"Have you talked to Prime yet?"  
  
"Yes. That's why we're heading back to Autobot City. We have to get ready for Decepticon attack. Prime thinks Megatron's up to something big." They then transformed and headed for Autobot City.  
  
  
===========================================================================================  
  
At the Space Bridge, Inferno, Seaspray, Huffer, and Tracks were ready for Decepticon activity.  
  
"My scanners are picking them up." said Tracks.  
  
"Autobots, attack." said Inferno.   
  
When the Decepticons came into view, it was The Constructicons and Soundwave.  
  
"Rumble, Ravage, Laserbeak, Buzzsaw, Frenzy, eject. Operation: destruction." The cassette robots ejected from Soundwave's chest and transformed.   
  
"Constructicons, form Devastator." said Scrapper, leader of the Constructicons. The six robots combined to become one large robot.   
  
"Prepare for extermination." said Devastator. Devastator kicked Inferno into Tracks. Rumble used his pile drivers to shake the ground and bring the Autobots to the ground. The cassettes attacked the Autobots, causing them to go off line. Devastator grabbed the Autobots and placed them in the Space Bridge.  
  
Soundwave went to computer panel next to the space bridge and opened a communications channel.  
  
"Soundwave to Cybertron. Come in."  
  
"Shockwave here. Report."  
  
"Operation going according to plan. When will the space bridge open?"  
  
"In 20 astro seconds."  
  
"Prepare to receive Autobot prisoners."  
  
"Understood."  
  
The Space Bridge then activated and the Autobots were transported to Cybertron.  
  
"I have received the prisoners." said Shockwave. "Good work Soundwave. Everything is ready here. Tell Megatron he can precede with the next phase of the plan. The Autobots are doomed."  
  
  
To Be Continued  
  
/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
So, what does everybody think? The plot is thickening. Please Review. Sorry about the long wait. I will begin Chapter 3 as soon as possible. The next chapter will focus on the Decepticons and what their plan actually is. Stay tuned for Losing the Fight, Part III. 


	3. Part III

Losing the Fight, Part III  
By: SciFiMan  
  
  
  
Author's Note: Pay attention class. Today's lesson is that I own nobody. The transformers are owned by Hasbro and Takara. Thank you for paying attention to the lesson. there will be no test so you didn't have to take notes. Please R&R.  
  
================================================================================================  
  
Starscream led Skywarp, Thundercracker, and the jet drones into the Decepticon base. They brought Wheeljack along with them. Their plan was going perfectly. The purpose of their attacks was to purposely wear down the resources of the Autobots to gain the advantage in a final battle for victory.   
  
"Megatron, we have returned with a prisoner." said Starscream.  
  
"Place him in a holding cell. I will deal with him later. Soundwave, give me a status report."  
  
"Everything is going according to plan. The Autobots have severely drained their resources. Their forces are scattered and weak. Now is the perfect time to attack."  
  
"Excellent. We shall now begin the second part of our plan. We will use the space bridge bring in an army of Decepticon warriors. We shall give them earth transformation modes and begin a covert operation to weaken the earth's military forces. Then, while the Autobots are busy protecting the humans, our new army will surprise them and destroy them. Meanwhile, while this is going on, we shall also be on Cybertron. There we will take over as the ruling government. Eventualy, we will be in the position to rid ourselves of the Autobots forever."  
  
"I have a channel open to Cybertron." said Thundercracker.  
  
"Very good. Shockwave, report."  
  
"We are ready to begin the next phase of the operation."  
  
"Excellent."  
  
"We also have four Autobot prispners thanks to Devastator."  
  
"Perfect. Now the autobots are also undermanned and underweaponed. We will destroy them easily. Shockwave, send over my army."  
  
"They will be waiting at your end of the space bridge, as will I."  
  
"Very good. Decepticons, the time has come to take our victory."  
  
=================================================================================  
  
The Decepticons arrived at the space bridge to find Shockwave and an army of drones.  
  
"It is good to see you again Shockwave." said Megatron.  
  
"I am here to serve you, Megatron."  
  
"Take the drones to the military base. Allow them to acquire transformation modes of the strongest military vehicles."  
  
"As you command, Megatron."  
  
"Starscream, Skywarp, Thundercracker, Soundwave, go with Shockwave." The Decepticons transformed and Soundwave went into Starscream's cockpit. They then began to fly away.  
  
"Decepticons, the rest of us shall distract the Autobots, allowing the drones to acquire their vehicle modes without the Autobots finding out until it is too late."  
  
"Megatron, we have a few devices that the Autobots will find quite delightful." said Scrapper.  
  
"Very good. You Constructicons please me when your inventions work. Bring them."  
  
===================================================================================  
  
"Decepticons, transform and attack the flesh creatures." said Starscream who transformed and released a barage of laser fire.  
  
"You fool. Don't destroy those vehicles." said Shockwave. "We need them for the drones."  
  
"Then get them to acquire their vehicle modes. We shall provide cover fire."  
  
"Understood. Drones, follow me." Shockwave then led the drones to the vehicle hangar. The drones were led to the tanks where they began to acquire the transformations.   
  
"Tank Drones, destroy these human vehicles and take their places. The tank drones took the tanks outside so they could be destroyed. They returned to the hangar and transformed while the Decepticons outside destroyed the tanks. While that was happening, a squadron of Autobots arrived and transformed.  
  
"Autobots, get the Decepticons." said Optimus.  
  
"Decepticons, attack." said Starscream. "Don't let them live." Starscream was able to get off a few shots before Jazz rammed him in the back.  
  
"Let's see how you like my sound and light show." Starscream ran away while Jazz turned up the music.  
  
"Decepticons, retreat." The Decepticons flew away to leave the Autobots with the drones.  
  
Then a group of tanks came out.  
  
"Sorry, you're too late." said Rev. "We sent them off."  
  
"Thank you, Autobots. What the..." the tank pilot was then ejected form his vehicle. The tank drones then transformed.  
  
"Autobots, draw them away from the base." said Prime.  
  
The Autobots then transformed, and rolled away from the base. The plan worked because the tank drones followed them.  
  
"Where did they come from?" asked Brawn.  
  
"I don't know, but we have to find out what Megatron's plan is." said Prime. "Autobots, lead them into the woods." The plan was a good one. The trees were far enough apart to let the Autobots through, but they were also strong enough to trap the drones between them. The Autobots deactivated the drones as they got caught in the trees.  
  
"Prime, how are we going to defeat the Decepticons?" asked Jazz.  
  
"Yeah, they're really strong. I've never seen them this strong before. Are we that low on energon?" asked Ironhide.  
  
"I think Megatron may be getting help from Cybertron. Let's return to base. It's time we took this fight to Cybertron. Autobots, transform and roll out."  
  
Unknown to Optimus and the Autobots, Laserbeak was spying on them. He flew off to report to Megatron.  
  
=================================================================================  
  
Laserbeak flew into the the Decepticon base. He landed on Megatron's shoulder and began squacking.  
  
"So," said Megatron, "the Autobots are getting ready to take a trip to Cybertron. We'll have to throw them a going away party."  
  
"I shall lead the assault, mighty Megatron." said Starscream.  
  
"No, this is one I want the pleasure of seeing myself. Soundwave, open communications to Cybertron."  
  
"As you command, Megatron. Soundwave to Cyberton, report."  
  
"Shockwave reporting."  
  
"The Autobots are heading to Cybertron. We are going to intercept them at the Space Bridge. Have reinforcments ready on Cybertron."  
  
"We will be ready to surprise the Autobots."  
  
"Very good."  
  
"Decepticons, to the space bridge." said Megatron.  
  
=================================================================================  
  
What will the Autobots find at the space bridge?  
  
Can the Decepticons win?  
  
What about Cybertron?  
  
Stay tuned for Losing the Fight, Part IV  
  
Please Review. 


	4. Part IV

Losing the Fight, Part IV  
  
By SciFiMan  
  
Author's note: I still own nobody. Just borrowing. Thank You.  
  
=============================================================  
  
Every Autobot had assembled at the Space Bridge. The Aerialbots were supplying air patrol. Optimus Prime decided to launch one final attack on the Decepticons. The other Autobots were worried about their leader. He had never acted so hastily in all the time they had known him. While the Aerialbots were flying overhead, the Dinobots were patrolling the ground. Jazz was off in his own world. He had never seen Optimus act like this before. He had been Optimus' advisor for so many years. He was always able to talk Prime out of making hasty decisions, but this time he was unable to. Jazz realized that Optimus was drained both physically and emotionally. He had been through so much the last few days. The Autobots had lost Mirage to a savage attack from Devastator. The Decepticons had captured Wheeljack and nobody knew what had happened to Inferno, Seaspray, Huffer, and Tracks. They had been assigned to guard the Space Bridge from Decepticon attack and had not been heard from since. Jazz knew that Prime would need someone to be there to give him guidance. Jazz decided to do that so he walked over to Optimus.  
  
"Prime, I'm worried about you."  
  
"Why, Jazz?" asked the Autobot leader.  
  
"You're making rash decisions. You've been through fire and brimstone the last few days and it's starting to cloud your judgment. You ignored my advice and ordered a direct attack on the Decepticons on Cybertron."  
  
"You may be right, Jazz, but it has to be done."  
  
"You're starting to think like Ironhide. I would expect him to make hasty plans like this but not you. You're a robot who always plans out the best plan of attack. We should be at Autobot City right now deciding what to do."  
  
"I know, but I feel this is the right course of action. I hope you will understand."  
  
"I never said this wasn't right. I'll be here by your side 'til my last functioning circuit goes out. All I'm saying is that this plan is too hasty and unlike you. This is not a question of right or wrong."  
  
"Thank you for your support, Jazz."  
  
"So, what are we going to do now?"  
  
"We are going to board the Space Bridge and attack Shockwave and his troops. When they have been neutralized, we will return to Earth and take out the remaining Decepticons."  
  
Then, the Decepticons came out of nowhere and began to attack.  
  
"Die, Autobots!" said Megatron as he transformed and landed in Soundwave's hand.  
  
"Ravage, Rumble, Frenzy, Ratbat, Lazerbeak, Buzzsaw, eject. Operation: destruction." The cassetticons ejected form Soundwave's chest and transformed for battle. Rumble, the purple one, started to pound Hot Rod with his pile drivers. Frenzy, the red one, did the same thing to Ultra Magnus. Ravage fired his rockets at Rev who raised a shield panel and reflected the rocket back at Ravage hitting him. Lazerbeak, Buzzsaw, and Ratbat shot lasers at he Autobots from the sky until the Aerialbots rammed them and sent them to the ground.  
  
Soundwave fired Megatron at Prime, but Prime dodged it and fired back at Soundwave. Optimus hit his hand causing him to lose his grip of Megatron. Megatron transformed and fired at Optimus. He missed. Kup rammed Megatron from behind and transformed to fire his rifle landing several direct hits to Megatron.  
  
The Aerialbots merged to form Superion. The Combaticons merged into Bruticus and attacked Superion. Bruticus punched Superion who responded with a roundhouse kick to Bruticus, which caused him to separate into the separate Combaticons. The Protectobots became Defensor and were fighting Devastator and Menasor. Grimlock and Snarl rammed Devastator causing him to separate into the Constructicons. Defensor was able to fight off Menasor.   
  
Megatron and Optimus were locked in combat. The two leaders fired their blasters at each other. Prime connected more often than Megatron.   
  
Starscream, Skywarp, Thundercracker, Dirge, Thrust, and Ramjet were flying around shooting at the Autobots. Jazz jumped onto Starscream and pointed him at the ground. Jazz jumped off and Starscream hit the ground. Warpath transformed and shot down Thundercracker. Prowl launched a few shots from his blaster and brought down Dirge. Hot Rod used a stone formation as a ramp to bring down Skywarp. Springer flew up to Ramjet and transformed to use his swords and bring the seeker down. Brawn wrestled Thrust to the ground.  
  
Soundwave and Blaster got into a fight. Blaster landed a roundhouse kick that sent Soundwave flying.  
  
"Decepticons, retreat!" ordered Megatron. He realized the Autobots had beaten him this time. Next time, Megatron would have a surprise for Optimus. The Decepticons flew off in defeat.  
  
The Autobots had something they really needed. They had a victory over the Decepticons and a free ticket to Cybertron.  
  
"Prowl, how long until the Space Bridge opens?" asked Prime.  
  
"About two minutes."  
  
"Autobots, transform and get ready to roll out."   
  
The Autobots transformed and entered the Space Bridge. The Dinobots and Rev were ordered to remain on earth in case of Decepticon attacks. The Space Bridge then opened up and transported the Autobots to Cybertron.  
  
At Decepticon Headquarters, the Decepticons were adding to their army.  
  
"Scrapper, how much longer until the new drones are completed?" asked Megatron.  
  
"We are working as fast as we can, Mighty Megatron. But it will still take us several days to complete your request. One thousand drones is a lot work and requires a lot of resources."  
  
"Are you in need of energon?"   
  
"Not yet, but soon."  
  
"Starscream, make an energon run."  
  
"As you command, Megatron." The seeker took Thundercracker and Skywarp with him. The three jets went to a power plant.   
  
The seekers busted in and filled up a large amount of energon cubes. They were able to get out before they were seen by anybody. The night skies were their cover.   
  
On Cybertron, the Autobots found their home world in shambles. Optimus could tell that the planet was suffering. That was why he led the Autobots to earth in the first place. They needed energy and so did Cybertron. He began to feel he had made the right decisions. He hoped then other Autobots would realize that he knew what he was doing. It was a good things his troops were totally loyal to him.   
  
"Where do we go first?" asked Kup.  
  
"We head for Iacon. We need to find out what's been happening over the past few million years. Cybertron is much worse than we left it. Autobots, transform and follow me."   
  
The Autobots all transformed and they headed toward the center of activity on Cybertron. Iacon was the central area of everything on Cybertron. This is where the Autobots set up headquarters.   
  
Jazz came up to a door and entered an access code. The door then opened and the Autobots entered. Prowl's scans of the area indicated no sign of Decepticon activity. The Autobots made their way through the long winding corridors of the building until they came upon their control room. Prowl and Brawn made their way to some panels and began to scan the surrounding areas.  
  
"No sign of Decepticon activity." Said Prowl.  
  
"Nothing here either." Said Brawn.  
  
"Ironhide, Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, Blaster, man the laser guns." Said Optimus. "We can expect Decepticon activity at any time." The Autobots were expecting company. Within a few minutes, a squadron of tank drones converged on Iacon. They transformed and attacked.  
  
"Autobots, stop those drones." Ordered Optimus. The Autobots manning the lasers shot down a lot of them before several of them transformed and took out the lasers.  
  
"Autobots, transform and roll out." Ultra Magnus and Optimus were at the front of the attack. They rammed through the doors and took out a large number of tank drones. Jazz, Ironhide, Prowl, Hound, and Kup unleashed a volley of fire that took out all the drones in its path.  
  
Then many more drones appeared and eventually forced the Autobots back inside.  
  
"What are we going to do now?" asked Kup.  
  
"I don't know." Said Optimus. "We're are extremely outnumbered."  
  
"That shouldn't stop us." Said Hot Rod. "We should go out there and fight until we stop functioning."  
  
"I like that idea." Said Ironhide.  
  
"So do I." Said Brawn.  
  
"What we need is to distract them with an aerial assault." Said Silverbolt. "Superion is just the robot for it."  
  
"I have a better idea." Said Powerglide. "Why don't you guy stay separated. That means they'll have to shoot at smaller targets."  
  
"Excellent idea. Can we do it, Prime."  
  
"Very well. Aerialbots, Skyfire, Powerglide, distract those tank drones while we head for Decepticon Headquarters. Autobots, transform and roll out."  
  
The Autobots were ready to fight what might be their last battle. They were ready to make the ultimate sacrifice if it meant defeating the Decepticons and saving Cybertron.   
  
Meanwhile, on earth, Megatron watched the monitors as he viewed the Autobots through hidden cameras.  
  
"Yes, Prime, roll out. Roll out to your doom."   
  
  
=============================================================   
  
Stay tuned for Losing the Fight, Part V.  
  
Will the Autobots save Cybertron?  
  
What will happen to earth?  
  
Stay tuned to find out. 


	5. Part V

Losing the Fight, Part V  
  
By SciFiMan  
  
Author's Note: The Transformers are owned by Hasbro and Takara. I am just borrowing them for a while. Rev is my own original creation. If you want to use him email me at rlp85@msn.com for permission to use him. I'll probably let you. I just want to be notified so I can read a fic you put him in.  
  
================================================================  
  
On Earth, Rev and the Dinobots were really bored. There had been no sign of Decepticon activity since Optimus and the others went to Cybertron.  
  
"Me Grimlock bored."  
  
"Me Swoop bored too."  
  
"I know. I am too." said Rev. "But Prime told us to stay here and guard the Space Bridge."  
  
"Why can't Dinobots bash Decepticons?" asked Grimlock.  
  
"I wish we could have gone too, but Prime said no." said Rev.  
  
All of a sudden out of nowhere, a lot of jet drones attacked.  
  
"We're severely outnumbered." said Rev. "Transform and get out of here."  
  
"Dinobots no run away. Dinobots bash brains." said Grimlock. "Dinobots, transform." The Dinobots then transformed and attacked the jet drones.  
  
"I'm gonna regret this." said Rev as he pulled out his blaster and joined the fight.   
  
The fight was long and tiring. The Dinobots were dominant for a while, but eventually the numbers game caught up with them. Rev and the Dinobots were captured and taken to Cybertron over the Space Bridge.  
  
On Cybertron, Wheeljack had been brought from the Decepticon base and was put in the same cell as Inferno, Seaspray, Huffer, and Tracks.  
  
"I'm glad to see you guys are alright." said Wheeljack.  
  
"We're really banged up though." said Huffer. "Can you help us?"  
  
"I'll see what I can do."  
  
After several hours Wheeljack was able to make minimal repairs to his friends with what few scraps were available.  
  
"Thanks Wheeljack." said Tracks.  
  
"It was no problem at all. Actually, it was because I didn't have that much to work with."  
  
"We're a lot better than we were before you got here." said Inferno.  
  
In the Decepticon Headquarters, Megatron was delighted with what he saw.  
  
"Excellent. My drones have worn down the Autobots so much that they are almost out of energy. We are very close to achieving victory. Can you feel it Soundwave?"  
  
"Yes, Megatron."  
  
"I say we destroy them now while we have the chance." said Starscream.  
  
"Patience Starscream." said Megatron. "The Autobots will be out of energy very soon. And when they are, we will strike and conquer Cybertron."  
  
Optimus and his troops were sitting outside the Decepticon base. They had decided it was time to strike.  
  
"What's the plan?" asked Ironhide.  
  
"There is only one thing we can do." said Optimus. "We have to attack the Decepticons head on. We are dangerously low on energy and if we don't win this one, we will lose Cybertron."  
  
"We also have to worry about the drones." said Jazz. "It's worrying me that we haven't seen them at all."  
  
"I agree." said Optimus. "I believe the only function for them was to drain our energy. Now that they have done that, Megatron has probably destroyed them to make weapons for his soldiers. But for now, we must fight for Cybertron. Autobots, attack."  
  
The Autobots bashed down the door and began the offense. They were in for a surprise though. Tank drones were waiting for them. The drones began to shoot at the Autobots.  
  
In Megatron's command center they could hear the fight.  
  
"What is going on, Shockwave?" asked Megatron.  
  
"We are under attack."  
  
"From whom?"  
  
"Autobots."  
  
"Excellent. We no longer have to find the Autobots to eliminate them. They have come to us looking for death. Decepticons, get ready to attack. We shall finish them off when they have been weakened more than they currently are."  
  
"Megatron." said Soundwave.  
  
"Yes, Soundwave."  
  
"Scanners show there are still Autobots at the Space Bridge. What course of action shall we take?"  
  
"Constructicons, go through the Space Bridge and attack the Autobots who stayed behind."  
  
"Yes, Megatron." said Scrapper. "Constructicons, transform."  
  
The six robots changed into their construction equipment modes and entered the Space Bridge and were transported to Earth.  
  
On earth, Rev saw the Space Bridge open.  
  
"Hey, Dinobots, they're back."  
  
"Really?" asked Grimlock. "Why so soon?"  
  
"Good question?" Rev then got his answer. In front of him were the Constructicons.  
  
"Dinobots, we got Decepticons. Get ready for battle."  
  
"Constructicons, unite." said Scrapper. The Constructicons began the transformation to become Devastator. Scrapper and Mixmaster became the legs. Long Haul became the lower torso. Hook became the upper torso. Bonecrusher and Scavenger transformed into the legs. The head appeared and Devastator was alive.  
  
"Dinobots, transform." said Grimlock. The Dinobots transformed into their dinosaur forms and began to defend against Devastator.  
  
Slag and Sludge tackled Devastator down to the ground. Swoop fired his missiles, landing a direct hit. When the smoke cleared from the blast, Devastator was standing up undamaged.  
  
"That should have worked." said Rev. "We must be low on energy. I suggest we retreat."  
  
"Dinobots no retreat." said Grimlock.  
  
"Then what do we do?"  
  
"We fight Decepticons."  
  
"I don't have a better idea. So I guess all we can do is stand our ground." Rev transformed to become an SUV and drove for Devastator. Rev launched himself off some rocks acting as a ramp and hit Devastator right in the head causing the combiner to fall. Devastator merely got up and lifted Rev into the air and threw him into the side of a cliff.  
  
"Prepare for extermination." said Devastator as he grabbed Snarl and threw him into the Space Bridge. Snarl was then sent to Cybertron.  
  
Grimlock and Sludge used their fire breath on Devastator, but after a few seconds the fire turned into smoke.  
  
Devastator bashed their heads together and threw them into the Space Bridge. Sludge and Grimlock were headed for Cybertron.  
  
Slag tried to body slam Devastator and Swoop tried to dive-bomb him. Devastator dodged them, causing the two Dinobots to crash into the Space Bridge. They were then transported to Cybertron.  
  
Devastator then disassembled himself into the individual Constructicons.  
  
"Scrapper to Megatron."  
  
"Report, Scrapper."  
  
"We have taken care of the Dinobots. We are ready to return to Cybertron."  
  
"Very good." In the background, Scrapper could hear Shockwave.  
  
"Megatron, that only accounts for five of the Autobots. Scanners showed six Autobots."  
  
"Scrapper, where is the other Autobot?"  
  
"We'll find him."  
  
"Do not return to Cybertron until you do or there will consequences."  
  
"We found him." said Hook. "He's in the side of the mountain. He is not functioning."  
  
"Very well. Constructicons, return to Cybertron." said Megatron. The Constructicons then entered the Space Bridge and were transported to Cybertron.  
  
As soon as the Constructicons disappeared, Rev brought his circuits back on line and transformed.  
  
"I have to warn Optimus." he said. He then transformed and sped off toward the base.  
  
On Cybertron, Megatron was watching his drones wear out the Autobots.  
  
"Just a few more minutes. The Autobots still have energy in their weapons."  
  
"I am tired of waiting, Megatron." said Starscream.  
  
"Very well, Starscream. I grow tired of watching the drones. I need more excitement. Seekers, attack the Autobots." Starscream, Skywarp, Thundercracker, Dirge, Ramjet, and Thrust transformed and flew off to intercept the Autobots.  
  
At the battle scene, the Autobots were not doing very well.  
  
"Optimus, my blaster's out of power." said Ironhide.  
  
"So is mine." said Kup.  
  
Several other Autobots had the same problem: Jazz, Cliffjumper, Sideswipe, Hot Rod, Blurr, and Brawn.  
  
"What are we going to do now?" asked Ultra Magnus.  
  
"We need to retreat and find our missing friends. Autobots, transform and roll out."  
  
"Not so fast, Prime." said Starscream. "Decepticons, attack."  
  
The Seekers transformed and began their attack. The Autobots transformed and began to drive away. They made their way to Iacon where they ran into the Dinobots.  
  
"Grimlock, why are you and the other Dinobots here on Cybertron?" asked Optimus.  
  
"Dinobots get attacked by Devastator." said Grimlock.  
  
"Where's Rev?"  
  
"Me Grimlock not know."  
  
"Die, Autobots!" said Starscream as he began to fire on the Autobots. The Autobots made their way inside the building and were able to avoid the Decepticon jets.  
  
Many of the Autobots started to transform to their robot modes but were unable to because of their lack of energy. Blaster tried to cheer himself up with some music but ended up pleasing everyone else when he could not play.  
  
"We're too low on energy to continue fighting." said Ultra Magnus.  
  
"I know, old friend," said Optimus, "but we have to continue to fight for our home. We can not allow the Decepticons to win."  
  
"What if we run out of energy during the battle?"  
  
"We will face that path when we run into it."  
  
Just then, a small repair corridor door open. The Autobots trained their weapons to the door only to find Wheeljack, Inferno, Seaspray, Huffer, and Tracks. The Autobots quickly put away their weapons.  
  
"How did you guys escape from the Decepticons?" asked Jazz.  
  
"We ambushed the guard and grabbed his keycard." said Wheeljack. "Is everyone here?"  
  
"All of us except for Rev." said Hound. "He's still on Earth."  
  
"Rev to Optimus Prime. Do you read me?"  
  
"Yes, I hear you, Rev. Where are you?"  
  
"I'm at the base. What's going on?"  
  
"We are dangerously low on energy. We are about to take a stand against the Decepticons."  
  
"What do you want me to do?"  
  
"Stay put. If we do not make it back you will have to think of a way to defend the Earth against the Decepticons."  
  
"I understand, Prime." With that, Rev ended the communication and the Autobots were left to defend Cybertron.  
  
Outside, Starscream and the Seekers were pounding the walls of Iacon.  
  
"Come out and fight us." said Starscream as he launched another round of missiles at the Autobot's command center.  
  
"Autobots, there is only one thing we can do now. Transform and roll out." said Prime. The Autobots drove out to face the Seekers.  
  
When the Autobots opened the doors, they were greeted by a barrage of missiles.  
  
Jazz started to blast out some music, causing Starscream to lose control and hit a wall.  
  
"Looks like ol' Screamer got lost in the beat of those funky sounds." said Jazz.  
  
"Kup, let's give them a demolition derby." said Hot Rod.  
  
"You lead, they fall." Hot Rod and Kup drove into an access pit while Dirge and Ramjet followed them. Hot Rod and Kup drove circles around the jets. They then jumped of the pits and the jets followed. The jets had become so dizzy they crashed into each other.   
  
Shots from Ironhide, Springer, and Sideswipe brought down Skywarp, Thundercracker, and Thrust.  
  
"Very impressive. Prime." said a voice that came from nowhere. "I hope you can take on more than six jets." It was Megatron. "Decepticons, attack." Megatron transformed into his gun mode and was caught by Soundwave.  
  
The Decepticons began the assault. The attack was fast and hard. Within a few minutes, the Autobots began to lose power in their weapons.  
  
"What are we going to do now, Prime?" asked Brawn.  
  
"Autobots, stand your ground."  
  
The Autobot combiner teams tried to combine, but they were too low on power. The Decepticon combiners transformed and attacked the Autobots. The Dinobots tried to stop Menasor, but were quickly beat down.  
  
The other Decepticons quickly gained the upper hand over the Autobots. The Autobots quickly became overpowered and overwhelmed. They had been backed into an area where a good number of shuttles were held.  
  
Devastator grabbed Blurr and Sunstreaker and threw them against a shuttle.  
  
"Face it, Prime. You Autobots are too weak to continue this fight. Surrender and I may consider sparing you from meeting eternity for a while." said Megatron.  
  
"Stick your promises up your exhaust pipe, Megatron. We're not finished yet."  
  
"So be it." Megatron began to fire at Prime. He landed several good shots. All of the Decepticons were firing at the Autobots. Eventually, Optimus had to make a call.  
  
"Autobots, board the shuttle."  
  
"What?" asked Jazz. "Why?"  
  
"We must do it. We must live to fight another day."  
  
"We were waiting for you to say retreat."  
  
"Let's get out of here." said Ironhide. The Autobots baorded the shuttle and took their positions.  
  
"Prowl, Jazz, get us out of here." said Prime.  
  
"Where to?" asked Prowl.  
  
"To Earth."  
  
Prowl entered the coordinates for Earth, then he and Jazz fired the engines and took off for earth.  
  
In space, the Autobots were devastated.  
  
"We've lost." said Huffer.  
  
"What are we going to do now?" asked Gears.  
  
"For the moment, we can not do anything." said Prime. "We must head for Earth and try to gather more energy. The Decepticons know we are weak at the moment. We must hurry and replenish ourselves because the Decepticons may try to take over Earth at any time. We can not allow that to happen."  
  
=====================================================================================  
  
This concludes Losing the Fight   
By SciFiMan.   
Reviews are welcome, accepted, and encouraged. 


End file.
